What's A Pureblood?
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: It was a normal morning whenever Scorpius asked his father a question concerning blood purity. Draco just hopes he can explain all this right.


Written for the Disney Character (Hock-Hand Thug: write about Scorpius Malfoy)

-oOo-  
>-oOo-<br>-oOo-

Scorpius crawled into his parent's bed, taking up the empty spot where his mother had been laying just a few minutes ago. He plopped down on his side, his nose inches from his father's face. The five year old slowly raised a finger and poked it into his father's cheek. The man winced slightly at the contact, but gradually he opened his eyes. Lively grey eyes twinkled at the identical younger pair.

"Morning." Draco sat up slowly, pulling his son into his lap. The child giggled and wiggled about to get comfortable. "Where's your mum, champ?"

"Breakfast." Scorpius replied. "I gots a question."

"Alright."

"What's a pureblood?" Scorpius's voice was filled with childhood curiosity. He watched his father with large eyes, eager to be given an answer.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask why you're asking?"

"Chrissy Lenard said it yesterday." Scorpius explained, remembering the conversation he'd overheard the day before in class. "She says that it's kind of bad. But I don't know what is it. And I forgot to ask you before bed. I was hoping you knew."

"You have to understand Scorp," Draco ran a hand through his son's white blonde hair, "that it isn't necessarily a bad thing. There's nothing wrong with being pureblood, just as there's nothing wrong with being Muggleborn or half-blood."

"But what do they mean?" Scorpius huffed.

Draco looked at the bedroom door, hoping that his wife would come in and assist him. She was always better at explaining things than he was. Looking down at his smiling son, Draco couldn't help but to think of the opportunity before him. At this age, Lucius had already begun to shove the pure blood supremacy down his son's throat. Now Draco had a chance to correct that.

"Being pureblood means that there's no Muggle blood in a family." Draco began. "It's completely Wizarding blood. The idea is that purebloods have Wizarding parents and can track their family back through the magical world. And the magical world only."

"Are you a pureblood?"

"Yes."

"Am I a pureblood?"

"No."

"Why not?" Scorpius began to get confused. "Is Mummy one?"

"No." Draco spoke slowly, picking up his son's confusion. "Your mother is Muggleborn."

"And what's that?"

"Well. You see, your Grandma and Grandpa on your mum's side are Muggles. And you know what a Muggle is?"

"Yes." Scorpius nodded, finally understanding something. "They're wizards who don't have magic."

"Not really," Draco chuckled at the boy, "but we'll keep with that for now. But a Muggleborn is a witch or wizard who is born to a Muggle family. Your mum grew up in the Muggle world, and her parents are both Muggles, but she's a witch. She has magic."

"But how?" Scorpius picked at the corner of the blanket. "If Grandma and Grandpa aren't magic, than how is Mummy?"

"Because your mother is a very special girl." Draco smiled. "No one really knows how Muggleborn happen. They just do. But that doesn't mean that they aren't any less of a witch or wizard than anyone else."

"So why aren't I pureblood?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said purebloods have both magic parents." Scorpius spoke as if it were a simple answer. "Your magic. And mummy's magic."

"Yes," Draco could feel the conversation being twisted into knots. "But I think you're missing something. The idea of someone being pureblood means that there's no Muggle blood in their direct line."

"This is comp'icated." Scorpius frowned heavily.

Draco chuckled. "Trust me I know. I was a lot older than you when I finally understood it all."

"So what am I? If you's pureblood and mummy's Muggleborn then what am I?"

"You my boy, are half-blood."

Scorpius looked disenchanted with the answer. "That doesn't sound very good."

"On the contrary," Draco couldn't help but smile at the little boy, "it's a really special thing."

"Why?"

"Because, you're from the best of both worlds. You have the Magical world from my side of the family, and the Muggle world from your mother's side. You get a bit of both worlds, where most pureblood only ever see the Magical, and Muggleborns mainly the Muggle that they grew up in. Do you understand?"

"Ya." Scorpius nodded, but the hint of confusion was still in his voice. "But why did Chrissy say it was a bad thing to be pureblood?"

Draco couldn't keep the frown from his lips as he spoke. Thankfully, before he was made to answer, the bedroom door opened up and the child was distracted by the presence of his mother. He smiled as she sat on the bed, and made to crawl into her lap.

"Whatcha boy's up to?" She asked.

"Just talkin'." Draco smiled. He leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on her lips, which caused the child between them to close his eyes and groan. "Morning Mione."

"Morning." Hermione replied. "Now, you two need to get up and moving. First, its breakfast, and then we need to head over to the Burrow."

"Yay!" Scorpius cheered as he got off the bed. "Grandma Molly promised I could help bake the biscuits today!"

As he climbed from the bed, smiling at his family and following them from the room, Draco couldn't help but feel a bit somber. One of these day's he'd have to further explain the ideals of blood purity which still separation much of the Wizardry world. He just hoped that his son would understand that those ideals truly meant nothing, more so than he had at that age.


End file.
